


With You Till the End of the Line

by Tgaret990



Series: The SHIELD Chronicles [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accepting chapter requests, All the parents - Freeform, And the boys won't stand for that, Back to work, But they still love Roman, F/M, Feels, Jealousy, Kevin the Dog in a tux, Kissing, M/M, More chapters to come maybe, Roman Marries Them, Roman feels like the third wheel, Sequel, Singles Competition, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Writng their own vows, You boys can't always be in the same storyline sheesh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel Restored. Could be read as a standalone.Dean pulled into Seth’s old driveway and shut the car off. He sighed and collapsed back in the driver’s seat. He and Seth were married. They were finally married. He was the happiest man alive at the moment. His grin from the wedding had not disappeared since they’d left. If possible, it’d grown even wider. He leapt out of the car, bounding over to Seth’s side and opening the door for him...





	With You Till the End of the Line

With You Till the End of the Line

Chapter One: I Do

 

*This was written forever ago for FF.net (9/25/16) and I just now decided to post it here*

A/N: Don’t criticize my title because it’s a Cpt. America quote. It suits this story quite well actually. Basically, I decided that I would write a Fallen Angel Restored sequel. Don’t know how long it’ll be yet. I left off saying that they were having a wedding, and I’ve been meaning to write that scene. Also, I've read a few too many Ambrollins fics on AO3, which gave me an idea for a whole ‘nother story. I won't really work on this much now or in the immediate future, but I'll finish it eventually after the prequels are done, or after I finish one. I'm leaving out details in this because I don't know a whole lot about weddings, but I tried. Now, before this gets too long, enjoy the chapter! Disclaim: I own nothing because Uncle Vince said so. That is all.

 

    Today was the day. Holy shit, they were getting married today. Holy fucking shit. Seth’s mind repeated the mantra on his head as he looked at himself in the huge mirror in front of him. White suit, neatly trimmed beard, matching pants that fit _just_ right, as usual, hair tied back in a neat bun, terrified eyes, and shaky hands. Yup, just about right. From high school, to FCW and NXT, to WWE, the Shield, the betrayal, the reunion, Dean and Seth had been a part of each other’s lives. They clicked instantly, the perfect match for each other. Seth had never thought much about marriage and a family, but now that it was his wedding day, he couldn’t think of anything else. A home, a husband, maybe even children. No matter what the future held for him, he was intensely focused on right now.

    “My God, just relax! Wedding day jitters I get. Fidgeting, sighing, squirming, and pacing I don't. Everything will be perfectly fine, Colby, I promise,” voiced Marek Brave, one of Seth’s closest friends outside of WWE. They’d teamed up in the promotion Cyberfights, something he wishes he could erase from history, had bonded, and opened up the Black and Brave Wrestling Academy in his hometown of Davenport. Seth specifically asked his friend to help him get ready since Roman was helping Dean and he needed someone to calm his nerves. It wasn’t working.

    “I can’t relax. I'm getting married to the greatest man on Earth and I can't handle this right now!” He was trying to regulate his breathing again, on the verge of hyperventilating, when Marek placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Seth relaxed into it, grateful for some comfort. He took deep breaths and let go of his friend. “Thanks, man.”

    Brave replied, “Anytime. Now, *smooths out Seth’s and his own suit* calm down and get hyped for this ceremony.” Seth laughed at his friend, sitting down and letting it all sink in. Whew… Okay. His nerves weren’t gone, not by a long shot, but they’d subsided if only temporarily. He could do this. In a few minutes, his whole life would change and he’d be forever bonded to the man of his dreams, his soulmate, his everything. Dean Ambrose would be his, and he would be Dean’s. Till death do them part.

XxX

    Dean wasn’t having much better luck. He’d started having a panic attack as soon as he let everything sink in, as soon as he really felt the weight of the situation on him. Fucking Hell. He was marrying Seth Freakin’ Ninja Crossfit Jesus Rollins. If you would’ve told him back in high school that he’d be marrying that nerdy, rock band obsessed, fanboy of a neighbor across the street, he would’ve hit you with his Camaro and left you for dead. Of course, he hadn’t expected to befriend and fall for Seth back then either, at least not at first. Flash back to the present day and Dean was doubled over in his chair, wheezing and sucking in air like there was no tomorrow, unable to feel or hear anything around him. On his wedding day, of all the times… ‘ _Calm down, Good. Breathe. Remember to breathe. Relax. Focus on your day, not on your worries,_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _Happy thoughts. Making love to Colby for hours on end when we consummate the marriage. Honeymoon. Time off from work…_ ’

    Roman was with him and immediately jumped up and ran over to his best friend in the room. Dean waved him off as he calmed his breathing and slowed his racing heartbeat. With a shaky deep breath, he looked up at his best friend and gave a weak smile. He got a slap upside the head for his troubles. “Stop scarin’ the shit out of me, Jon! I thought you were about to die before you even got to the altar!” Dean chuckled, observing his appearance in a floor length mirror. A neat black suit with matching pants that also fit him _just_ right, wild hair he was currently slicking back with gel, two toned eyes that were different shades of blue at the moment (bright sapphire and navy blue), and his trademark grin looked back at him. His face was a bit flushed, but he looked fine. The perfect look for the perfect lover he was about to spend the rest of his life with.

    “How do we look?” Dean said in two voices. Over the last year, he and Moxley had explored just exactly what they could do sharing the same body, with Seth’s help of course. Switching at will, communicating through thoughts and visits to “the inside”, tuning out what’s going on in the physical world, and, the newest discovery, controlling Dean’s body at the same time. It freaked everyone out at first, but Dean liked it, maybe even loved it. Moxley was a part of him, a person who he cared about who cared back. He protected him from the moment he came into existence and helped him through tough times. Without Moxley, he wouldn’t be here. The least he could do to repay him for saving his life was to let the alter live his to the fullest. It was inconvenient at times, but they could always switch back to one person in control if needed.

    Roman scrunched up his face, still adjusting to the whole two people thing, and replied, “Like my little brother’s all grown up.” Dean pouted.

    “Oh, come **on**!” he yelled in just his voice. “Seven months, Joe. Seven. I'm not little, and I’m a grown ass man! Seriously, how do I look?” Roman scrutinized his best friend for a moment.

    “Nervous, excited, and like you’re about to have the best day of your life,” the Samoan replied sincerely. Dean finished fixing his hair and wiped of any remaining gel from his hands.

    “I can’t believe we got this far. We… we're getting married.” Dean laughed out loud in joy, bringing a warm smile to Roman’s face. Just a few short minutes left.

XxX

    Dean stood at the altar, hands clasped in front of him and fingers unable to stay still. Roman was his best man and, because he’d requested it, the person marrying them. He’d gotten licensed and done the necessary training to be able to, and here he was, giving Dean supportive looks. Sasha Banks had volunteered to be the bridesmaid… groomsmaid? Whatever it’s called, wearing a pink and gold fancy dress. Joelle had begged to be the flower girl, dressed in light blue and jumping up and down while scattering flower petals along the aisle. The three guys’ parents all had front row seats, Maria saving her husband one as he was walking Seth down the aisle. Patricia looked on dotingly and Sika smiled softly. A band had been hired to play the ceremonial songs and provide entertainment during the reception. This is it. Galina hit record on her camcorder.

    The band began playing and Dean looked up to see Seth and his father, Shane, walking side by side towards him. His heart felt ready to leap out of his chest. Every guest’s eyes were glued to the scene. People ranging from coworkers, family members, friends from their hometowns, and others they knew were in attendance. Everyone stood as Seth made his way to the altar, eyes staring anywhere but at Dean. When the two finally did look each other, every worry they had about the momentous event dissipated. For a moment, it was just them and no one else. Shane gave Seth’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walked to his seat. Roman smiled between his two friends, brothers, lovers, and began, hoping his voice didn’t crack as he spoke.

    “We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of two of the dearest people to my heart, Jonathan Good and Colby Lopez. If you woulda asked us if we ever saw this coming back in highschool, we’d’ve called you crazy and taken you out, but here we are. These two have been through thick and thin, to Hell and back multiple times, have suffered betrayals, and given forgiveness. Through the over fifteen years they’ve known each other, they've done it all and they did it together. These two are inseparable, meant to be, and it’s an honor to be here to witness this. *addresses his brothers* It’s my understanding that you wrote your own vows?” Roman turns to Seth, who nodded. “Go ahead, Colby.” Seth took a deep breath, reaching for one of Dean’s hands. Dean took both of Seth’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers and giving him a nod. Seth locked eyes with him and spoke.

    “Jon, ever since I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. Maybe not at that exact moment, but from the moment I got to know the **real** you, I was instantly in love. It took me all of a few weeks to fall for you instead of months or years. You like to think of yourself as tough, but the real you is the most sweet, loyal, protective, kindhearted man a person will ever meet. You can be a goofball and annoy the heck out of me sometimes, but those are just some of the things that I love you for. You’ve been there for me, you’ve never stopped caring, and even when I… left you and broke your heart, you didn’t give up on me. On us. You were determined to fix it, understand my reasons. You forgave me. I spent every day after then trying to earn the forgiveness I didn’t deserve to be given. You kept reminding me that I didn’t need to earn anything because you could never hate me or hold grudges against me. You show me that you love me in every single thing you do. You say you don’t deserve me, but in reality? I don't deserve you. I promise that I'll always be there for you, that I’ll be faithful,  that we’ll always be together… My soulmate, my love, my everything…” Seth’s voice broke on the last word. As he sniffled, Roman turned to Dean, who was struggling to hold back tears.

    “How do you manage to one up me in **everything** ?” he asked in awe. That drew a few laughs from the guests. “I’m not one for talking about feelings and having chick flick moments, but this is an exception. *lets out a breath* Here goes nothing… Colby, from the day you befriended me and came into my life, I knew I'd never find someone like you. You're funny, thoughtful, brilliant, a dork… uptight at times, a little bossy, have a slight ego… Heh, but that’s what I love about you. All your imperfections make you you. You are the perfect man and everything I ever hoped for in a boyfriend and more. I pushed you away, but you never left. You kept coming back and showed what it was like to be loved. Even when you met Moxley, all you did was support me and love me, us, more. You made me a better person and I’m eternally grateful. I can only hope that I can repay you for everything you've ever done for me. I'll spend the rest of my life and the afterlife by your side, protecting you, loving you, caring for you. You're the best thing that’s ever happened to me. As long as there’s breath left in my lungs, as long as there’s blood pumping through my veins, as long as there’s **any** shred of life in me, I'll do whatever it takes to be the husband you deserve. I… I promise to never leave your side, to love you for you, to be the best husband I can be… my soulmate, my world, my heart…” A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. Seth rubbed circles on his knuckles soothingly.

    “I think I speak for everyone when I say that those are some powerful, heartfelt words. *wipes away a tear* Can I get the rings?” When he finished the question, Kevin, Seth’s little Yorkie, bounded around the chairs with a pillow in his mouth where the rings rested. He had on a mini black suit and a snazzy bowtie around his collar. There were a few _aw_ ’s from guests as he stopped in front of the three men. Seth’s face expression showed adoration and love to his tiny best friend. They picked up their respective rings and awaited more words from Roman. “Jon, do you take Colby to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and health, till death do you part?”

    Dean’s eyes never left Seth’s as he swallowed and said confidently, “I do.” He slips the engraved and bejeweled band on Seth’s ring finger, smiling softly at him.

    “And Colby, do you take Jon to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and health, till death do you part?”

    Seth replies immediately and without hesitation, “I do.” He slips a similar ring onto Dean’s ring finger. The two are beaming at each other now. ‘ _Just say the words already, Joe_ ,’ they both thought together.

    “If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.” He waits for a few moments. “Glad I don't have to Superman punch someone into next week…” he mutters to himself. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. The grooms may kiss.” Seth pulled Dean into the most passionate, love filled, gentle, soft, amazing kiss. When their lips touched, that familiar electricity flowed through them, the fire raged inside of them, the world made sense. Their souls were one in that moment. Everyone stood up and cheered as the band began playing more music and everyone went to go enjoy the reception… While the two grooms remained lip locked at the altar. Joelle had closed her eyes, pretend gagging, before peeking from behind her hands and cheering for her uncles. “C’mon guys, enough already!” Roman groaned, really wanting a slice of that huge multi tiered wedding cake. “You’ll have plenty of time on your honeymoon!” Dean held up the hand that wasn’t frantically trying to undo the bun in Seth’s hair and flipped Roman off. Seth waved him away while trying to return Dean’s hair to its natural curly, crazy state. The Samoan rolled his eyes. Finally, after another minute or two (three minutes and sixteen seconds to be exact, according to Galina’s phone), they broke apart completely, gasping for air, grinning from ear to ear. Galina hit stop and saved the video. She put the camcorder in her bag and joined Roman.

    “Cake sounds really good right about now,” Seth said, “As long as someone doesn’t smash my piece, his piece, or anyone else’s piece into anyone’s face.” He looked pointedly at Dean, who faked a look of hurt.

    “Not on our wedding day. I may be immature, but I know when and when not to be that way.” They joined the rest of their guests and got themselves some food. They opened up a variety of wedding gifts, talked with everyone who came, took a billion pictures, enjoyed themselves. Eventually, the night came to an end. Before the end, Dean said his piece. He tapped a glass with a spoon, the ringing sound echoing in the air. Everyone fell silent. Huh, that actually worked. “Phew. What a night, am I right?” People voiced their agreement. “I just wanna thank everyone who came out tonight and just… it means a lot to us. I'm so, so happy and… blessed… with a one of a kind husband, my friends, my family. A toast, to everyone here and the luckiest couple in the world.”

    “To Jon and Colby!” Roman cheered, raising his glass. Everyone else followed and took a swig of their drinks. They ate for a little while longer before people started leaving. Patricia and Sika came over to hug the boys, congratulating them and telling Roman what a great job he did marrying them. Maria and Shane came over and swamped their son in hugs. Angie and Bradley pulled their son in for hugs and a few kisses, much to Dean’s secret delight and very **not** secret embarrassment.

    “So, in-laws, huh?” Angie asked Shane. It seemed like only yesterday that the two had met when Seth had moved in across the street. Who would’ve thought that moment would lead to today?

    “And happily so,” Shane replied. “One of the proudest days of our lives, am I right?” The other five parents nodded in agreement. “Well, we’ll leave you boys to it. We can rent a hotel room tonight. The spare is where it always is. You know…”

    “Since you have to consummate the marriage and all…” Bradley finished with a wink, snickering with Shane. Maria and Angie shook their heads at their husbands. Seth groaned but couldn’t hold back a smile and Dean chuckled heartily. After their farewells, Dean, Seth, and Roman all climbed into the Camaro. They drove through the nicer streets of Cincinnati, passing through old neighborhoods on the way. Their high school, the shops circle, and finally their old street. Dean pulled into Seth’s old driveway and shut the car off. He sighed and collapsed back in the driver’s seat. He and Seth were married. They were **finally** married. He was the happiest man alive at the moment. His grin from the wedding had not disappeared since they’d left. If possible, it’d grown even wider. He leapt out of the car, bounding over to Seth’s side and opening the door for him. Roman got out on his side, shutting the door behind him.

    “I know this is y’all’s night, so I'll just be over at my house, okay? I'll leave you two to it.” Roman started making his way down the street. Seth grabbed Roman’s arm before he could take the first step.

    “Joe, just know this: Just because Jon and I are married does **not** mean we love you any less. It just means that us two are gonna be joined at the hip from now on.” Seth softly kissed Roman before Dean did the same, rubbing circles gently into Roman’s cheek with his thumb. The Samoan smiled at them.

    “I know. Seriously though, go have fun. Just don’t complain to me tomorrow about anything you do tonight.” With a final peck on the lips, Roman walked down the street to his old house, key in his pocket. He unlocked the door and went inside. Seth and Dean turned to each other, grins reaching their eyes. After unlocking the door, Dean, quite literally, swept Seth off his feet and carried him inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

 

A/N: This’ll probably only be a few chapters long, unless people ask for this to turn into a story. Anyway, thoughts? Or chapter requests. I haven’t done that yet, have I? Any requests for the next chapter? I'm thinking two more chapters, maybe four depending on if anyone even reads this? I've gotten an unofficial request already, but I will accept more. 


End file.
